Misaka Wants Accelerator to Kiss Her!
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: While walking, Last Order sees a couple together, and wants to experience kissing herself...


It was an ordinary afternoon in Academy City. Last Order walked together with Accelerator as they headed back to their apartment, the latter in front and not caring whether the girl was keeping up. Last Order stopped suddenly when she noticed something not far away from where they passed. "'What are they doing?' Misaka Misaka asks curiously as Misaka stares at the man and woman sitting on the bench."

Accelerator grunted as he followed Last Order's gaze to where a couple sat kissing on a bench. "They're doing something a brat like you shouldn't worry about," he said briskly as he took her hand and dragged her away from them. She clearly wanted to watch the scene, but he ignored her protests as they returned to the apartment. "Stop whining for once, will you?" Accelerator growled in annoyance.

As soon as the door opened, Last Order stormed in, jumping up and down. "'Misaka wanted to see,' Misaka Misaka pouts as Misaka stomps into the room."

"What did you want to see?" Yomikawa asked with faint amusement in her voice, folding her arms across her chest as she heard Last Order's..._request_.

The younger girl looked up at Yomikawa. "'What does it mean when a man puts his mouth to a woman's?' Misaka Misaka wants to know." At this, she shot a dirty glance toward where Accelerator was now switching television stations. "'He wouldn't explain to Misaka,' Misaka Misaka adds in an attempt to clarify the situation."

"W-When a man puts his mouth to a woman's...?" echoed Yomikawa, her eyes widening with shock as she realized what Last Order had meant. "Accelerator, _where_ did you take her?"

"Tch." Accelerator shut off the television, chucking the remote onto the couch. "We were walking, and _they_ just happened to be kissing. What could _I_ do about it?"

Chuckling, Yomikawa bent down and patted Last Order's head. "When two people of the opposite gender...er, put their mouths together, they are showing affection for each other," she explained patiently. Accelerator snorted at her attempt to explain it to Last Order without having it sound too inappropriate for a young girl. Last Order stretched her eyes wide in wonder at the new information. "It's a way for them to tell each other how much they...love them."

"'Misaka loves you!' Misaka Misaka declares as she hugs you!" Last Order flung her arms around Accelerator from the back. He stumbled off the couch in an attempt to shake her off, but Last Order held on tightly to him.

"Yomikawa," Accelerator glared at her, "This is all your fault, damn it! Get the brat off me!"

She simply shrugged, grinning at the pair. "Was that supposed to sound threatening?"

Last Order, of course was not about to get off Accelerator anytime soon. "'Do you love Misaka?' Misaka Misaka wonders as she holds onto you."

"Yes, yes, I do, okay? Now get off, you brat!" Accelerator said finally, just to get rid of her. Last Order squealed in response and jumped willingly onto the ground.

"'Misaka wants Accelerator to kiss her!' Misaka Misaka says as she looks pleadingly at you."

Accelerator nearly stumbled in shock at her latest demand. "_What_?"

"Well, if I were you I'd kiss her, Accelerator," said Yomikawa, who was now unable to hide her laughter. "Otherwise she'll be asking you that for a while. She's curious, you know?"

"_YOMIKAWA_," Accelerator growled through gritted teeth as Last Order began dancing around him in excitement. "Very well, but _just_ to shut her up," he agreed reluctantly. "Don't you get any ideas."

Aiho held up her hands in a gesture of mock-surrender. "Don't worry, Accelerator; what happens in this room stays in this room."

With a sigh of defeat, Accelerator placed his hands on Last Order's shoulders and half-knelt in front of her. "'Misaka—" before she could say what she wanted to, Accelerator leant forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Last Order instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting the moment to end. By the time they finally broke away from each other, Last Order mumbled quietly, "'What is this strange feeling?' Misaka Misaka wants to know as she gazes at Accelerator..."

"Ah, young love," Aiho mused to herself as she went about making tea for herself (and coffee for Accelerator), "So sweet and so innocent..."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Index is not mine.**

**Just recently finished watching Toaru Majutsu no Index II, and Accelerator and Last Order make an awesome pairing, at least in my opinion.. (I loved the episode where he goes to save her!) This is a random idea that I had. Thoughts? Comments? **


End file.
